


i call you cringe and you think it’s fucking hot

by minibloodyquen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, FUCK, M/M, Mentions of Aradia, do the seccs 😢, doin this shit again, hvccregfgrg, i hate being such a fucking HOMO, im sorry for everyone i plague with these works, the hatsex, they just uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibloodyquen/pseuds/minibloodyquen
Summary: he’s pitiful, really. horns too big for his frame that make him look like a bobble head, metal legs that he can’t use when it’s cold or rainy out, eyes big and watery like a barkbeast.you want to pity him like everyone else, you really do.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	i call you cringe and you think it’s fucking hot

**Author's Note:**

> horny. that’s what this is.  
> gghgbbnjnhyghsududhhdhgddgdhdbdhdhbksjsjednx hello lgbt community. i wrote an understim fic 😛😛😛 but it sucked so take this instead

you practically slam tavros to the door of his respiteblock, your teeth clashing against his and your arms caging him in.

he’s fucking ANNOYING. the way he breathes when he’s focused, the way he jumps when you wave your hands or make a loud sound, the way he dresses and the way-

focus. focus on why you’re mad at him now and not why you should hate him always.

he was a clutz before he was mobile, but with his clunky metal legs he’s worse than ever. you two had just been having a moment in the pile, and he had stood to grab something for you and tripped over the wires of your computer and fucking BROKE IT.

he had tumbled down from the cords and lodged his stupid fucking horn into the screen of your computer. 

he was fine, which really should’ve been your first priority, but you were working on something and you didn’t want to start all over again.

computers aren’t hard to get, and you know you shouldn’t be as mad as you are. but something about the way he’s crying as if it’s HIS computer that YOU broke. 

he’s pitiful, really. horns too big for his frame that make him look like a bobble head, metal legs that he can’t use when it’s cold or rainy out, eyes big and watery like a barkbeast. 

you want to pity him like everyone else, you really do, but something about the way he whimpers and the constant waver in his voice fills you with such insatiable rage you don’t even bother FAKING pity.

you pull back from the kiss, hands fumbling with the buttons in the back of his shirt.

“you’re goddamn u2ele22, 2tupiid fuckiing cunt..”

you pull his shirt off and toss it to the side, pushing him back from the door and into the pile across the room. 

you want to kill him, choke him until he can’t whine anymore, and that makes this all the more hot for you. 

and for him too, clearly, because he welcomes you into the pile with no sign of hesitation. you think that says something about his sense of self preservation, you should be at least a little warier of somebody obviously stronger then you when they’re upset. and yet he doesn’t. 

you don’t bother being gentle, he’s not a fucking doll. you know he gets tired of being treated like one, he’s told you. 

“i WAS,, uh..”

“piTIFUL ENOUGH BEFORE THE,,, uHM…”

“..incIDENT…”

“aND NOW.. peOPLE TREAT ME LIKE A WRIGGLER }>:/“

“i dONT, uM, liKE IT. aT ALL.”

with that information in mind, you sink your teeth into the skin of his collarbone. he can handle more than he thinks he can, and you know it, even when he whines for you to be less rough. 

you release your teeth from his neck, watching beads of brown blood bubble above the skin. that’ll leave a bruise.

you kiss him again as you work to undo his pants, chewing on his bottom lip until he grants you entrance 

when you pull back, he reaches up and pulls off your shirt with shaking hands.

his fingers are too clumsy to get your shirt off, and you half heartedly insult him for it, pulling it off yourself.

your fingers dance over where his bulge is wriggling in his underwear, considering how much buildup you really want.

you decide you don’t want nearly as much as usual and yank his boxers down, exposing his bulge and nook to the air.

with no surprise to you, he’s already wet to the touch. he gets off on things like this and you know it, it’s one of the things you hate about him.

“god you’re gro22. fucking di2gu2tiing paiil 2lut”

he whines and shields his face, murmuring something along the lines of “yOUVE GOT IT ALL WRONG”.

“yeah, yeah. that’2 what you alway2 2ay, and yet-“

you swipe your index finger against his nook, sweeping slurry across your fingertips.

you shove your fingers into his face, pressing your thumb and forefinger together to make the brown slurry string.

“and yet.”

he slaps your hand away by the wrist, covering his eyes fully.

“yoURE SO DISGUSTING,,,”

you roll your eyes and pull your hand back, unbuttoning your pants and stroking your bulges for a moment before pressing one into his quivering nook

“you’re one to talk”

you grumble, letting your first bulge get accustomed to his inside before sliding the second one in beside it

he hisses, sliding one of the hands away from his face to chew on the side of his thumb.

with his face exposed, you can see his swollen lips and flushed cheeks, and the way his bottom lip is quivering as your bulges start to pound within him.

maybe not everything about him is hateable.

you can almost see what Aradia sees in him, for just a moment, but that gets you all riled up again.

what DOES she see in him? you see a disappointment of a troll with no goddamn potential who should’ve been culled long ago to end his miserable-

you close your eyes, focusing only on the pleasure in your lower abdomen for a moment. you need to stop thinking and pay attention to what’s going on now.

for instance, the soft ‘ah’s he’s making are sending pangs of pleasure straight to your gut, and if you don’t focus on WHOS doing it, you can forget the rage for a little while.

he brings a hand down to let his bulge fuck through his fingers, exposing his face entirely.

you pretend his desperation isn’t hot. you pretend HE isn’t hot.

the idea of finding him even remotely attractive fills you with rage, and the next thing you know, your hands are around his throat.

you could kill him like this, because he doesn’t even bother trying to get you off of him. he just watches your arm, gasping ever so slightly. you can feel his breath on your wrist and it makes livid.

“you’re fuckiing dii2gu2tiing, why do we even keep you around??”

god you hate him, hate the way he’s getting off on the danger of it all. 

“that’2 riight. we’re the only one2 who feel bad enough for a 2lut liike you to take you iin.”

you release his neck, letting him gasp for air like a fish out of water, continuing to pound into him, face red

“fuck, fuck, fuck-!”

your breath hitches and you finish, pulling out to spill all over his nook, watching his back arch as your hot slurry hits his skin.

it doesn’t take long for him to finish with a shudder, bronze oozing from his bulge and nook.

“hAH.”

you close your eyes and collapse next to him on the pile. he tucks his head into your shoulder, sighing against you.

“ii 2hould have ju2t kiiled you. iit would’ve been le22 exhau2ting.”

he doesn’t say anything back. you know you should get cleaned up, you know you’ll be sticky and uncomfortable later, but you can’t bring yourself to move.

you wrap your arms around him, pulling him to your chest, and you tell yourself that it’s just so you can’t steal his warmth.

“ii hate you.”

“yEAH. i uHHH,, i kNOW.”

**Author's Note:**

> thvvvvvvggayeyd i hate this 😛‼️ anyway uhh expect some aratav smut soon be she i can only take so much hatesex


End file.
